


the lightning strike

by hermybookworm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermybookworm/pseuds/hermybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December 31, and Dean's starting to realize the next year might not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lightning strike

Charlie’s couch, in all its ancient and musty glory, would not have been Dean’s ideal make-out spot on New Year’s Eve. But now, fingers digging between the cracks worn into the leather, other hand tangled in the hair of an almost-stranger, empty red solo cup crushed beneath his leg, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

His watch beeped insistently, the new year ripping the old one off like a Band-Aid. But it was all background noise to Dean, the cheering and the laughter and the music pounding through the room--he didn’t notice any of it. His world was this: Cas’s lips on his throat, Cas’s hand on his back, Cas’s breath on his cheek, Cas, Cas, Cas, Castiel.

That idiotic elf hat--green felt with jingle bells, as lopsided as Cas’s smile when he walked through the door, childish but hot as all hell--had tumbled from Cas’s head onto the couch beside them, and Dean tried to avoid crushing it like the red solo cup. It may have been stupid, but something about Cas wearing Christmas apparel to a New Year’s party only made the guy cuter.

Dean’s watch relented in its beeping and he drew back from Cas for a moment, just a moment, to look at this miracle he’d found. Cas, with his puppy-dog blue eyes and messy black hair and innocent eyebrows, smiled at Dean in a way that made it seem as if they’d known each other for far longer than just a few hours. Like they’d been together forever, or maybe like they would be, or maybe that they were. Dean felt an incredible fondness for this person, this coincidence, this lightning strike that had lit up the monotony of high school and work and whatever else his life had consisted of before this night.

People were staring as the two boys fell back into their kiss, and last year’s Dean would’ve cared. Last year’s Dean would have pushed Cas away, left the room, went back to his boring old life with its boring old people. But next year’s Dean had just figured out his New Year’s Resolution, and it involved a whole lot less of caring what other people thought, and a hell of a lot more of this boy with a felt green elf hat.


End file.
